1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a music comparing system and a music comparing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional music comparing systems focus on pitch, tempo, rhythm, key, and so on. However, if only the key or tempo of two songs are different, the two songs may be mistakenly regarded as two different songs rather than variations of the same song.